


Four

by ocktorok



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard burns, Blood, Bruising, Carpet Burns, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, bicepbite2k16, cigarette burns, lots of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he levels Kylo with the heat of his glance and purrs,</p>
<p>        “That was one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

  The heat of the afternoon passed with Hux behind the house, skin pulling over muscle as he and his axe laid waste to the pile of bramble choking the drain of the marsh.

      Now clear, Hux supposes the splintered remains of the branches will make fine kindling, piled as they are in a barrel by his lumber stack. Just another weapon in his arsenal to fight off Kylo’s perpetual chill.

    Clapping errant wood shavings from his slacks, Hux sets the axe in the shed and stretches, fingers interlocking over his head as he ambles back to the house, the screen door creaking shut behind him as he crosses the threshold, following the pull of Kylo’s proximity around the corner to the den.

     Pushing the doors open, Hux can’t help but smile at the sight of him, sitting on his knees, shivering before the empty fireplace.

    “Hey,” Hux says, coming to stand behind him, “you good?”

  
    Kylo turns his head, shine of his hair falling to hide his face, “M’cold.”

     “You’re always cold.” 

     Hux wraps his fingers around Kylo’s jaw, tilting his head back to look at him. Kylo had gnawed a vicious split into his lip, cracked open and glistening red, the jagged outline shaping a hole akin to that of his teeth. Fondness softens Hux’s features as he bends at the waist, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s forehead, pushing into the split with his thumb. “S’been a while, huh? M‘sorry.”

      “It’s okay. It’s been kind of novel,” Kylo’s tongue presses at the other side of his lip, dual pressure squeezing pearls of blood over Hux’s thumb, “Waiting for you.”

      “Waited long enough,” Hux grins, “C’mere.”

       Kylo blinks up at him and smiles, widening the ragged gap further as he straightens to meet Hux’s mouth with his own. Hux tightens his grip on Kylo’s chin and pushes into his mouth, teasing over the edges of his teeth and licking at ridges of his hard pallet as he eases Kylo down to the carpet.

       Closing his eyes, Hux pulls back to rub his lips over Kylo’s mouth, tongue darting into the bleeding cut before he slinks down the length of his body on his hands and knees, thumbs hooking into belt loops, and divesting Kylo of his slacks in one fluid motion.

       Tucking his legs under Kylo’s arms, Hux mouths at his thighs, nipping a laced progression of bruises that has Kylo lifting his hips in encouragement, coaxing Hux more fully between the V of his legs to lap coyly at his length, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and sucking Kylo down.  
        Kylo’s back arches off the floor when Hux pushes up with his tongue, humming around the weight in his mouth, consistent pressure as he swallowed his dick. 

        At the insistent shift his hips, Hux grabs hold of either of Kylo’s thighs and pins them to the floor, battered fields of purple blooming beneath his fingertips where the muscle strains under his hands.

          Somewhere behind him Kylo groans in frustration, his fingers scrabbling over Hux’s trousers and anchoring on his hips as Hux torments him, abandoning the use of his tongue entirely and swallowing, again and again, repetitive constriction forcing Kylo so abruptly over the edge he comes harshly, without warning, down Hux’s throat.

        Hux drags his lips over the heated skin of Kylo’s cock as he pulled off, repressing a cough and savoring the freshly sensitive tremors wracking Kylo’s frame as he sat up to roll off him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he levels Kylo with the heat of his glance and purrs,

        “That was one.”                                                    

        “One?” Kylo pants, fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, “How many are-“

        Hux tsks and shakes his head, twirling his finger to indicate Kylo should roll over, and he does, shrugging out of his shirt and shimmying his slacks from around his shins in the process, settling mostly upright, his legs folded under him, and leaning on his hands. Hux circles him, squats, and slides his legs under the spread of Kylo’s knee’s, his hands slotting on his hips and pulling him to hover over his face as he lays back.    

        “Are you-“ Kylo’s question is broken by a startled gasp when Hux’s nose nudges against the soft stretch of skin behind his balls. 

      Hux drinks in the sounds, laving the flat of his tongue over the hot ring of muscle and Kylo’s hitched breathing spurs him on, probing gently inside with the point of his tongue, his jaw working, and he knows by the time he’s done Kylo’s thighs will be cherry red and stinging with beard burn. Wild at the thought, Hux hooks a thumb inside, holds him open and licks around the digit, gentle scrape of his teeth coaxing a 

       “ _Christ_ ,” 

    from Kylo’s lips, rumbled like a prayer over his head, “ _Ohhh_ ,” and he’s making these hungry noises, needy and keen, hips rocking on Hux’s face, thighs rubbing over the scruff on his cheek like he’s looking for more, and Hux gives it to him, with his nose buried in the skin of Kylo’s perineum, he slips his thumb further into the heat of Kylo’s body, moves it opposite his tongue, stretches him wider, and Kylo is grinding down on his face, bringing his hands to grip in his own hair for lack of a better place to put them and crying,

     “ _Please,_ Hux, yes, oh – _ohh_ fuck, _Hux_ \- “

     Hux laps at his hole again, slowly, and fumbles blindly at the buttons of his slacks, desperate to get his hands on himself. He fists his dick and squeezes, moans, and the feel of him groaning into Kylo’s body has Kylo whining in response. 

     Hux pushes his thumb in deeper, Kylo’s fluid motion as he grinds down jerking to a stutter when Hux swirls his tongue, and Hux thinks, if Kylo’s wrecked breathing is any indication, Kylo’s got his own hands wrapped around his dick, so he redoubles his efforts, jaw working as he licks completely into him, spearing his body with the point of his tongue as his thumb presses more firmly into the wall of muscle.

     Hux has to squeeze the base of his length when Kylo starts begging, pleading quietly, 

     “Please, please- _ohhh_ – oh _please_ -“   and Hux nibbles just so at the swollen edge of that little pucker, sucks and kiss right _there,_ like if he tries hard enough it’ll bruise, and Kylo’s shaking above him, incoherent babbling,

      “ _Harder_ , fuck Hux – h-harder, I can’t –“ and the sweet whine rings straight to Hux’s pride and he grins, flattens his tongue, and works another finger into him, rubs at Kylo’s prostate, and Kylo’s groaning, 

    “ _Oh_! Oh, _fuck_!” as he tightens around Hux’s hand, his tongue, and Hux presses where it counts, digging just this side of painful and Kylo’s hips jerk, raw skin of his thighs straining around Hux’s head as Hux keeps licking him open, hooking into the ring of muscle with his thumb, and he’s wet and hot on Hux’s face, and Hux’s jaw is sore but he wouldn’t stop now if you paid him, not with Kylo moving so beautifully above him, loose enough now that Hux can push his fingers harder, deeper, and just like that Kylo is coming again, tossing his head back and moaning, loud and broken, clenched around Hux’s fingers.

      Hux breathes a “Two,” a little light headed, lifting his hips and pulling his slacks off as he tugs Kylo down, guiding hands on his hips, twisting him around to rest on his elbows and knees.

      “Hux, you can’t be serious,” Kylo slurs, laying his head on the floor, eyes half closed, and face flushed.

      Hux pulls Kylo’s hips back in lieu of a response, and Kylo starts to right himself, arms shaking and threatening to buckle under his weight, and Hux plants a hand between his shoulder blades and knocks him back down, skating his fingers down Kylo’s arms and locking both of his wrists in one broad hand, holding them to the floor over his head.

      He nips at Kylo’s ear and says, “Let me do this for you,” fitting the head of his cock against the slick of Kylo’s hole and pressing in, inch by slow inch, like he wants Kylo to feel this for days. Hux knows how well off he is, how impressive, but it’s intoxicating how impossibly larger he feels, squeezed tight into Kylo, watching him take it like it’s easy, the last of the tension draining from Kylo’s shoulders as his brows furrow and his lips draw back, split lip still bleeding, and sobs into the rug.

      And Hux fucks into him, a slow, burning drag, one hand crushing the bones of his hip as Kylo whines, pathetic, wrists flexing, one fine fingered hand curling over the other in a makeshift fist as Hux bites through the skin of his shoulder, blood welling between his teeth and rolling down Kylo’s chest, dripping on to the carpet.

       Hux touches as much of Kylo as he can get his hands on, dragging from his hips to his belly, his thigh, warmly fisting the wet head of Kylo’s dick and twisting. Kylo sounds like he might cry, and as soon as that he’s coming,  _again_ , seizing up around Hux and gasping for air and Hux fucks him through it,  blood stark against the feral glint of his teeth as he smiles a cool,

           “Three.”

       And digs his fingers under Kylo’s ribcage to flip him around, feeling the ache in his biceps, his shoulder, his legs, in between the axe work and this his stress-tense muscles have stretched out, relaxed, and he grips Kylo’s bruised thighs to pull him forcefully over the carpet, goes to splay his legs wider and moans when 

_ohh_ , 

         Kylo’s hands have shifted, sharpened and faded black over his forearms, knocking a blow to his head that clouds his vision and warms his face, rush of blood breaking through his eardrum and quickly pooling on his collarbone. 

       Hux snatches Kylo’s left hand in his and presses those rough fingers reverently to his mouth, delighting in Kylo’s pained gasp, how his pupils have blown inhumanly wide, light shining over the blood seeping from his lip, his shoulder, painting his chest an alluring copper. 

      Hux ducks his head, momentarily catching the bloodied bud of Kylo’s nipple between his teeth, groaning at metallic warmth flooding his mouth before Kylo’s sharp fingers clutch roughly into his hair, dragging his head up to break Hux’s mouth open against the point of his teeth, hitching his long legs around Hux’s sweat slick hips and pulling him down.

        Kylo’s so ready, so opened up and burning that he’s projecting and Hux melts, pushes back into him with the circle of his hips, but when Kylo moves his head, latches on to meat of Hux’s bicep with his teeth Hux snaps, piston of his hips a jackknife, blood rolling from the pool of his collarbone into Kylo’s hair and _ohh_  

       if that doesn’t drive Hux crazy, it’s got his unclouded eye seeing red, brows furrowed and gritting his teeth, he rips his arm from Kylo’s mouth, never mind the chuck of flesh that doesn’t come with him, and he dips his thumbs into Kylo’s hips, folds him in half, teeth biting kisses over Kylo’s face, and the new angle has done something perfect to Kylo’s spine, has to be, because Kylo’s gasping,

       “Feels good,” like he doesn’t know he’s saying it, “ _feel so good_ ,” 

        and Hux grinds into him, the roll of his hips a perpetual pleasure, and Kylo’s got his rough hands gripping tight to Hux’s thighs, a sandpaper burn over freckled skin, razor fine blood lines oozing like a solar flare in the wake of his claws and Hux can’t take it, he just can’t, he comes, shakes apart, buried in Kylo nowhere near as deep as he’d like, and collapses on to him in a exhausted heap of sweat and blood.

        Hux doesn’t know how long he lays there like that, but by the time he’s cognitive enough to crave a cigarette it’s too late; the blood is drying between their bodies, and the carpet has no hope of ever being salvaged. 

      Smiling to himself, Hux rolls heavily off Kylo and gropes around the coffee table for his cigarettes, striking the nearby matchbook and inhaling what he would later swear was the best cigarette he’s ever head.

      Lolling his head to the side, he takes in Kylo’s debouched appearance; Pale and purple and bloody, sprawled boneless on the floor, his hair a tangled disaster around his face as he stares blindly at the ceiling, still catching his breath.

      Smug, Hux props up on an elbow, resting his head on his hands to offer a pleased, 

      “Four.”

      And when Kylo didn’t even look at him to say, 

       “Actually, I didn’t get off that last time,” 

      Hux felt justified in putting his cigarette out on Kylo’s shoulder, comforted by the sizzle of burnt flesh as he finds his slacks 

       and wobbles out of the room.   

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys realized yet that almost all of my pwp's take place in sogo!universe?


End file.
